


Two Hells for the Price of One

by illiterate bastard (illiterate_bastard), illiterate_bastard



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Gore, Demons, Doesn't really fit game timeline, Doom, Doom Slayer has a cat, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame quarantine it made me horny, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW scene in ch7 (labeled ch8), Never thought I'd have to tag a fic like this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Tension, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Wings, demon OC, is this too many tags? it feels like too many, lore heavy sections, they're both touch-starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterate_bastard/pseuds/illiterate%20bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterate_bastard/pseuds/illiterate_bastard
Summary: In his world, Hell is organised. In this world? It's chaos. Everything and anything is fighting to kill, fighting to survive. None of the demons in this world look human, but he... he almost always looks human.Ren is an incubus that has been cast into the world of Doom, unaware of why or how he's there. He's found by the Doom Slayer and almost killed until he manages to prove that he may be useful. Who knows how long that will last.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Character(s), Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing slow burn and I'm genuinely struggling ngl
> 
> I've also been majorly hyperfixating on Doom, I've written over 10,000 words just for this fic
> 
> gotta be honest, doom slayer do be lookin kinda daddy

This wasn't right. His head ached as he looked around, a frown growing on his face. The demons moving around him looked... wrong. He was in Hell, sure, but it wasn't the Hell he was used to. No, the Hell he was used to seemed... tame compared to this place. Each inhale burned his lungs, filling them with the smell and taste of brimstone, blood, burnt flesh, and so many more unnameable scents. The Hell he was used to was so much more organised than this one, with districts set in place for each of the five ranks of demons, and a large building in the centre that connected all of them--the districts and the demons--with the occasional gathering due to some kind of Counsel meeting.

He pushed himself to his feet, beginning to look around before flinching as he heard the sound of gunshots ring out. He froze, swallowing hard as he realised a few things; firstly, that he was beginning to starve and he might very well die from starvation in this foreign Hellscape. He hadn't been able to feed off of anyone recently and now that he was in what seemed like a completely different dimension, he doubted he'd be able to find anyone. Secondly, despite his hunger and slowly dwindling energy, his form was static. He looked completely human, save for his eyes, which were hidden behind his sunglasses. He grit his teeth as he made one final realisation: he was a target. Whether that be for the other demons or for whoever held the gun he heard moments ago, he did not want to find out.

Numerous yards away, unbeknownst to the disguised demon, a figure clad in armour fought, foregoing his gun in place of his fists and brute strength. He dug his gloved fingers into a demon's neck, ripping their jaw away from their face before throwing them to the ground, a feral look in his eyes as he searched for his next victim. He grabbed another demon by their arm, snapping the limb and using the broken bone to stab the demon through its upper jaw. His armoured chest heaved when he finished ripping numerous demons to pieces, gore sliding off his shoulders and arms as he retrieved ammunition that was laying about. He gripped his gun, beginning to move before he paused, seeing someone in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he started heading towards them, shifting his grip on his weapon a few times. He switched to his chainsaw a few moments later, taking out a few possessed and collecting the extra ammunition from them on his way.

The disguised demon shifted, trying to find somewhere to hide or something to protect himself with. He didn't want to waste what little energy he had when he could find other ways of defence. He brushed his dark red hair out of his face, beginning to move to find shelter. Then there was a shadow, looming over him out of nowhere. He fell on his ass, scrambling backwards as he tried to get away, his favourite knife appearing in his hand. The figure leaned down, grabbing him by the throat and hoisting him into the air. He gasped for breath, dropping the knife as he scratched at the gloved hand that began tightening around his throat and restricting his breathing.

"Wait, please- I'm no harm, I swear!" He managed, digging his long nails into the leather gloves. "Please!" He begged, fighting to remain conscious. The figure loosened his grip slightly, motioning with his other hand. The demon inhaled sharply, trying to understand before the one holding him off the ground grabbed his left hand before letting it go and unsheathing the knife from its guard on his armour. His eyes widened in understanding as he breathed in again. "I'm a demon-" The other's grip tightened almost immediately. "WAIT! I'm not from here! I promise I have never willingly hurt a human- I swear on my wings."

" **Prove it.** " He stiffened at the deep gravelly voice, which was slightly muffled by the helmet, but startling all the same. A shiver ran down his spine as he opened his mouth, pausing to lick his lips before he spoke.

"Prove what? That... that I've never willingly hurt a human or-"

" **Demon.** " The single word made his mouth snap shut instantly.

"Right, right, of course!" He stammered, closing his eyes. He took a shaky breath in as he let his demonic form show, his deep sapphire blue horns forming first, followed by a black tail that was speckled with light blue and sea green. Lastly, his multi-hued wings snapping into existence, unfurling to their full length of almost seventeen feet across. He was dropped immediately as soon as his wings appeared, the cocking of a gun making his eyes open quickly as he scrambled backwards. "Whoa, whoa, please don't shoot!" He begged. The weapon lowered slowly, still pointed at him, just not directly in his face. The other pointed at his wings before making a flapping motion with his hand.

" **Fly.** "

"I can't- Wings are broken." He explained quietly, looking downcast. "Have been for a long ass time." He swallowed, pulling his wings in closer, taking a hold of one and motioning to a certain part. "This bone right here? The radius- It's been broken since I was a fledgling. I never learned how to fly." He murmured, slowly letting go of his wing. The armoured one took a step closer, reaching out to touch his wing. Instinctively he jerked it back, quickly folding his wings behind his back. The action brought the gun back up to his chest, making him freeze. "Sorry- It's just that... they're sensitive. On an extreme level."

" **What kind?** "

"I'm an incubus. I drain, but I don't kill, I promise. I haven't killed a human since I started disobeying Hell's orders." He paused, taking a step back and bowing low. "My name is Ren." He introduced quietly before stiffening, feeling leather press against his neck. The taller of the two forced him to stand up straight, pulling him closer. His other hand came up, removing his sunglasses and looking into his eyes, searching for something. "I don't hurt humans. Not willingly." Ren grit his teeth, raising his chin in defiance. "Kill me if you wish, but know that I will do anything I have to to protect the humans in my dimension." He stared into the other's piercing blue eyes, swallowing hard.

" **Good.** " His throat was released and his sunglasses handed back to him. Ren stared at the armoured one, a little shocked by his action. He swallowed, watching as he moved with an odd grace. The other glanced over his shoulder at the redhead as he hid his demonic appendages once more. He shook his head, picking up extra ammunition.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Ren asked quietly, following him. The blue-eyed male stared at him with an expression that seemed to ask the question of 'How did you guess?'. The incubus shrugged. "Your voice. It's a clear sign that you've been alone for a while or that you haven't had any reason to speak to anyone." The redhead paused, crouching down next to a mangled corpse, reaching out to take a hold of the weapon it held in broken fingers. "What's your name?" The other shrugged. Ren sighed. He'd have to get used to the silence, he supposed. He lifted the weapon to his face, scanning it as he turned it over before pausing, seeing something nearby. He disappeared from where he stood, reappearing a few yards away behind an imp. He stabbed the weapon he had picked up through it's middle, teeth bared in a snarl as he ripped it upward, cleaving the demon in half.

" **Rip and tear.** " Ren lifted his head, his sunglasses spattered with green blood. He wiped them off slowly. " **Rip and tear until it is done.** " The redhead returned to the armoured male's side, this time walking.

"That was a waste of my energy." He hissed to himself, adjusting his grip on the machete he held. "Idiot, you need to save that." The nameless man steps ahead glanced back at him. Ren swallowed, cracking his knuckles as he followed the other, pausing when he saw him change weapons. "How many guns do you have?" The taller lifted a hand, giving him a number. Ren scoffed out a laugh. "Damn." He shook his head, pausing for a moment, thinking of something. "Were you a marine?" He received a slow nod in response from the armoured marine. Ren was silent, following in the marine's footsteps when the other paused abruptly.

" **Wait.** " The demon halted, looking up at the other male and frowning slightly before shifting, looking around him. His eyes widened slightly at the massive chasm in front of them. There was no way either of them could get across that, right? The marine turned, looking Ren up and down before reaching out, grabbing Ren's arm.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked nervously, unable to teleport out of his grip due to his lack of energy. There was the tiniest trace of a smile hidden by the mask, the only tell being the slight crinkle at the corner of the man's eyes. Ren tried backing away, only for the marine to pick him up, pausing at how light Ren was. He shrugged, pulling his arm back. Ren's eyes widened. "I told you, I can't fly, what are you doing?!" He questioned frantically, trying to wriggle free. The marine tightened his grip slightly.

" **Trust.** " He spoke, the single word sending shivers down Ren's spine as he stilled, inhaling slowly. The redhead knew what he was indirectly asking. He was asking the demon to trust him, even if he was terrified. And somehow? Ren found it in himself to do so. Ren trusted the marine. Ren trusted this man. Ren trusted the man who held him. Ren trusted the marine he had just barely met.

"Okay." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Do it." He murmured, swallowing. There was a pause before he was airborne, the marine following him moments later as he leapt across, using brute strength and some arcane force to dart across the chasm, catching Ren on the other side. Ren clung to him, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He refused to let go, fear freezing him in place. The marine let him calm down, gently squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

" **Safe.** " Ren swallowed, hiding his face against the male's armour, taking slow breaths in through his nose, trying to find a single, specific scent to focus on. He couldn't find one, his nostrils invaded by the coppery scent of blood, the disgusting smell of the hellish environment around them, the scent of rotting flesh, and the smell of gunpowder. He gagged, pulling away from the marine to vomit over the edge of the ravine they just crossed. He cleared his throat, spitting excess saliva out.

"Don't ever fucking throw me again." He bit out, clenching a piece of what felt like concrete in his hands tight enough for it to crumble. The marine stared at him, his blue eyes filled with concern for the demon. Ren stood, letting go of the pieces of concrete before stepping forward, his knife appearing in his hand. "Do you fucking understand?" He hissed. "I'm sick of this fucking 'strong silent type' act you have going on, fucking say something." The marine blinked as Ren poked at his armour with the knife. He lifted his hands, slowly bringing them up and behind his head, carefully removing his helmet. Ren took a step back, not expecting it. The taller male cleared his throat, his brown hair falling into his eyes. Ren glared at him, lifting his chin.

" **How can I help?** " The marine asked, making Ren let out a scoff, fighting to maintain his resolve. He let out a shaky breath, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes after removing his sunglasses. He swallowed hard, tugging on his hair.

"I need-" He hesitated, glancing up to meet the marine's striking blue eyes. "I need a scent that isn't blood, Hell, rotten flesh or gunpowder." The taller male frowned, tilting his head to the side. "My sense of smell is heightened, I use scents to calm me down and right now all I'm feeling is fucking nausea." He hissed in explanation. The marine paused, nodding slowly in understanding before stepping closer to Ren. The demon scowled, brandishing the knife in front of him. "No- Stay away from me-" He hissed. "You touch me and I won't just throw up over the fucking cliff." The marine stopped where he was, sighing before kneeling so he was closer to Ren's height.

" **I want to help you.** " Ren froze, swallowing hard before letting the knife dissipate. He slowly stepped toward the other male, lowering his head to his neck and slowly inhaling through his nose. His body stiffened as he did so, unable to stop himself from letting out a quiet sound. He closed his eyes, his knees buckling slightly as he grabbed onto the marine's shoulders to keep himself steady.

"Sorry-" He whispered, opening his eyes and starting to pull away. He took a step back, struggling to keep his breathing steady. "I just-" He hesitated. "I won't last much longer." He started to explain. "I haven't fed in- in a while and I- I used a lot of energy killing that demon earlier and proving to you that I'm--" He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut. He froze, feeling a leather-clad hand wrap around his wrist. "I'm sorry."

" **Breathe.** " The marine spoke, the gravelly undertones returning and startling Ren slightly. He inhaled slowly, his face close enough to catch the other male's scent. He visibly relaxed, his knees going weak as he fought to stay standing. The armoured male caught him, steadying the incubus. " **You won't die.** " Ren barked out a sad laugh, shaking his head.

"How do you know that? I haven't fed in weeks, I'm low on energy, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here, I highly doubt I'll find anyone to feed off of any time soon- Ow!" The marine gave Ren a look, lowering his hand away from his forehead. "Did you just flick me, what the hell?" The marine shrugged halfheartedly, making sure Ren was steady. Ren scowled, shoving his hands off and running his own hands through his hair. The taller male grabbed his bag, searching through it before frowning, pulling a plastic bag out that held a piece of raw steak that was on the smaller side. Ren looked over and his eyes widened. He grabbed the bag, ripping it open and removing the meat, almost immediately tearing into it. The marine froze, watching the animalistic action silently. Moments later, the steak was gone and Ren was licking the blood off his fingers, pausing when he saw the look on the other's face.

"T **hat was fast**." Ren grinned, showing off bloodied fangs.

"Raw meat helps bring up my energy a bit." He explained. "Pretty convenient that you happened to have that in your bag. Now I can last a bit longer." He licked his lips slowly, humming softly. "Probably should've savoured it, but," He shrugged. "Too late now. So, Marine, what's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting, back to the fortress, nap time, and a cat
> 
> that's basically what I got for this chapter
> 
> Don't worry, nothing bad will ever happen to the cat, I swear- I'd rather die before I write something bad happening to the babey

"Everyone, he's coming! The Doom Slayer is coming!" Ren didn't know how he understood the garbled mess coming from the imp's mouth as he leapt on it's back, decapitating it with a swing of his machete, but he did. Maybe it was due to him being a demon, maybe it was something else. He glanced over to the marine, swallowing hard. The taller male had put his helmet back on and armed himself with a shotgun after forcing Ren into taking a small pistol.

He hated guns, preferred close-range weapons like his knife or the machete he had picked up. However, knowing the other would not stop until he took the gun, the redhead had complied. He retrieved it now, carefully aiming and firing numerous shots into a possessed before getting up, sneaking around to a broken wall, which he scaled quickly. He perched on the top before leaping off, landing on the top of a cacodemon. He stabbed his knife into its eye, ripping it out before using his machete to bring the demon lower to the ground as he jumped off, slicing it in two.

"Stars above, these things stink," Ren grumbled, pinching his nose as he glanced around. He huffed, glancing at the other for a moment. "They called you The Doom Slayer. That your title or some shit?" The marine nodded once, picking up some ammo off the ground before pausing, staring at Ren in confusion. "I don't know how I understood, don't look at me like that." The redhead returned, tossing his knife into the air and catching it by the tip of the blade, nicking his fingers. He ignored the slight sting, doing it again and humming softly before pausing with the blade between two fingers, noticing something.

He narrowed his eyes, cocking his arm back. Ren could feel the inquisitive stare of the marine as the incubus motioned for the taller to duck down. He didn't blink, making the same motion. The Slayer lowered himself to one knee, watching as Ren threw the knife. He twisted, seeing the blade pierce the eye of a demon and pin it to the closest wall. His gaze flicked back to Ren, watching as the incubus already started moving, gripping the hilt of the machete as he darted around on light feet, sliding by a possessed and striking it down. The marine found himself getting distracted by the grace of the skinny male, allowing an imp to sneak up on him, only noticed by other demons.

Then there was something flying past him, a scream ripping from the imp's throat as it was killed. Ren collected his weapons, storming over to the Slayer and knocking on the helmet, a scowl on his face. The marine swallowed, looking up into the redhead's dark eyes.

"Oi! Anyone in there?" He snapped, gritting his teeth. "Jeez, thought you'd be more aware, haven't you been through this shite before?" He growled, turning away. The soldier stood, adjusting his grip on his gun. "How much more do we have to go through? That steak is wearing off already." Ren grumbled, adjusting his grip on the machete. He met the marine's gaze, searching his eyes for a quiet moment. Within the blue orbs, he saw confusion, anger, a hint of admiration, and... exhaustion. Ren started turning away before pausing, noting one last emotion that was quickly hidden by a change of expression. He didn't have a name for it, distracted by the marine picking him up and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Why the fuck are you carrying me?" He questioned, trying to avoid looking at the soldier's behind, though it was quite difficult due to his position. The Slayer didn't respond, leaving Ren to grumble under his breath, crossing his arms with the machete blade flat against his arms. He didn't bother struggling, knowing there was no point when his legs were trapped by the Slayer's biceps. "You suck, mate." His comment got a low chuckle out of the marine, making Ren's eyes widen. "DID I JUST MAKE YOU LAUGH?" The redhead questioned, shocked by his achievement. "Wait, wait, why'd that get a laugh out of you? Did you really laugh because I said that you suck?"

" **And I swallow.** " Ren choked, his face going bright red.

"You did not." He said slowly, fighting to regain his breath. The redhead poked the marine's back. "You did not just say that." Ren smacked his back again, this time a little harder. "You did not just respond to me telling you that you suck with a fucking dick joke!" He exclaimed before his eyes widened further. "Oh, my stars- You're joking, right? You're fucking joking... You are not seriously coming out as gay or bi or pan or whatever?" Ren demanded, pausing a moment later. "Was you picking me up just a ploy to get your hands on my ass?" The soldier paused for a moment, thinking before shifting his hold on Ren as he shrugged, one hand landing directly onto Ren's rear. "I hate you."

" **You are aware that there are no other people that you can feed off of?** " Ren clenched his jaw.

"No need remind me that I'm who the fuck knows how far from home and that I'm more than likely going to die in this place, I fucking know that." The redhead retorted. The marine stopped, setting Ren down for a moment. He stared into Ren's eyes, making the demon shiver slightly. "What?" He questioned, frowning slightly. The male's blue eyes bored into Ren's red ones, making him shift uncomfortably. He bit his lip, trying to pull away. The soldier tightened his grip on Ren's arm, keeping him in place.

"What the hell do you want?" The armoured male scowled when Ren clearly did not understand what he was trying to convey. His throat hurt from speaking. He shook his head, tossing Ren over his shoulder as he started moving again, making his way to where the portal to return to his ship was. Ren let out a sharp exhale when he landed over the other male's shoulder again, groaning quietly. "I hope you know this silent treatment is pissing me off." The male carrying him adjusted his hold, making Ren let out another groan. "Asshole- Ow, fuck!"

Ren glared at the marine, his arms crossed.

"I still don't understand why the fuck you had to spank me!" The soldier stared back, taking his helmet off. He set it down, making a few hand motions. "You're kidding. Stars above, we have a real fuckin' jokester here, don't we?" He snapped. "You spanked me because you couldn't reach my forehead in order to flick me. Really?" Ren grumbled under his breath. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. I just want to nap for stars sake." The marine sighed, grabbing Ren's wrist and gently tugging him along.

The demon was too tired and too low on energy to complain, numbly following the taller male. He yawned, covering his mouth as he did so. He stumbled into the Slayer's back when he paused, a door slowly opening. Ren took a few steps back, letting out a quiet huff. The marine stepped to the side, motioning for the redhead to enter. He did so slowly, adjusting his sunglasses to rub at his eyes before he paused, letting his glasses fall back down over his eyes. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust before he turned to face the Slayer in confusion. The brunet sighed, dragging a hand down his face as he nudged the male into the room.

" **Get some rest.** " The solider urged, nudging the demon toward the bed as he took the machete and the pistol from him. He reached out, ruffling Ren's hair gently. The redhead blinked tiredly, nodding in understanding as he yawned. He slowly stumbled over to the bed, pausing for a moment to glance back at the armoured male. He gave a sleepy wave before tugging his shirt over his head, climbing into the bed and curling up into a ball under the blanket. It didn't take long before he was asleep. The marine couldn't help but watch the tired demon for a few silent moments as the skinny male made himself comfortable in his bed. After a bit, he shook himself out of his reverie, grabbing a change of clothes before leaving the room and heading to his armoury.

He removed his armour, changing into the clothes he grabbed; a pair of light grey sweatpants and a black tank top. He set the chest piece onto the table with a huff, beginning to look it over and grabbing some supplies to fix the newer claw marks and dents. The Slayer worked carefully, diligently, taking a break once he had finished with the chest piece to remove his tank top and wipe the sweat off his brow with the fabric. Then he moved to the other piece of armour, taking care of any necessary repairs before finally beginning to clean the protective covering. He wiped them down with a cloth, pausing for a moment when he heard the door open. He glanced to the side, where a clock sat, noting that it had been three hours since the other male had fallen asleep. He continued to wipe the armour pieces down, hearing Ren's light footsteps approach him.

"Nightmares suck, don't ever get them." The redhead grumbled, a blanket wrapped around him tightly. He couldn't help but focus on how built the taller male was. It was impressive. The marine took a few moments, setting down the cloth before turning, and opening his arms. The incubus paused before darting forward, pressing himself against the soldier's chest as he tried to keep from sobbing.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Ren carefully, lifting a hand to gently start stroking the demon's hair. Ren made a soft noise, his breathing shaky as he broke down, unable to help himself. The taller of the two did his best to comfort the thinner male, slowly picking him up. He carried him back to the bedroom, setting him down in the bed. Ren caught his arm, giving the soldier's limb a gentle tug. He met the demon's red eyes and saw the emotions dulling them. "Please?"

" **Move over.** " The soldier murmured softly, unable to deny the other male what he was asking. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for the other to move before he laid down, adjusting the blanket. Almost immediately, Ren was attaching himself to the soldier's side, resting his head on the male's chest as he got comfortable. The marine chuckled softly, gently running his fingers through Ren's hair. The demon closed his eyes, pushing his head into the hand of the other male with a soft purr. The Slayer took a few moments to register the sound, blinking a few times as his hand slowly stopped moving. Ren's eyes snapped open almost immediately as he grumbled, staring up at the warrior.

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned, a tired look in his eyes. The Slayer paused, gently touching a finger to Ren's throat, gently touching his Adam's apple. "So I can purr, what of it? I'm an incubus, it's something we do to make it easier for our-" Ren stopped, biting his tongue as his face lit up in a lavender-looking blush. The marine raised an eyebrow, slowly inching his hand back toward Ren's hair. "Do not tease me." The redhead grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Please." He added quietly, his voice small before he hesitated, snuggling a little closer to the other. "Incubi and succubi in my world purr to make us seem softer, so people are more likely to let us feed off of them." He whispered, chewing on his lip. The marine's hand landed back onto his head, gently teasing his fingers through the red locks. Ren's eyes slipped closed.

" **Sleep.** " The soldier urged softly, unable to help himself from smiling softly as the demon resumed in his purring, making himself more comfortable. The sound slowly faded out as he fell asleep with his head resting on the marine's arm. The brunet kept up the simple motion of running his hands through Ren's hair, turning his head slightly when he heard a sound from under the bed. A thin grey cat wiggled out of the space, meowing softly before jumping onto the bed. The animal paused upon seeing Ren, carefully leaning forward and sniffing the demon's leg before lifting her head, staring at the Slayer.

He stared back, blinking once at the feline. The cat twitched her ears in response, stepping closer and making herself comfortable within the small space between the two males. The feline started purring softly, pressing her claws into the redhead's abdomen before the soldier snuck his hand under the cats' paws, preventing her from kneading the other male. The cat meowed softly, lifting her head as she made eye contact with the male holding her paws. He smiled softly, giving them a gentle squeeze before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Ren made a soft sound in his sleep, shifting slightly as the cat meowed again, butting her head up against the marine's chin. He let out a soft laugh, shifting slightly to get comfortable before he closed his eyes, joining the incubus in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of snuggling and bonding :))  
> then we get a lil bit of background abt Ren and his world
> 
> idk what the kitchen looks like--or if there even is a kitchen in the fortress--but I'm making it exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a slight mention of some nsfw topics in this chapter right around the middle, just as a warning

There was a cat. Sleeping on his hip. There was a cat lounging on his side, balancing herself on his hip bone. He peeked open an eye, glancing at the animal with a soft huff of laughter. Since when had the feline been napping on his side? He shook his head slightly before freezing, realising there was something underneath his head. He swallowed slowly, taking a few moments to piece together what was going on. The hand of the marine was tucked under his head, his fingers tangled into Ren's dark red hair. 

He tilted his head up slightly and took notice of the other's face. He paused, licking his lips as something came over him and he brought a hand up, cupping the soldier's jaw with a light touch. His thumb smoothed over a scar that went from the male's jaw to the corner of his lips. Then his other hand came up, tracing other scars; the one slicing through his eyebrow, the pair arching over the bridge of his nose, and the one that marked his cheek below his eye.

His gaze flicked a little higher and caught sight of his golden brown hair, which looked _incredibly_ soft. The next thing he knew, he was gently running his hands through it and gasping quietly when he realised it felt even softer than it looked. Ren shifted slightly, noticing all the scars on the other's chest and hesitated. There were scars that were in the same spots on the Slayer's chest that he had on his. He pressed the digits of his left hand to the male's collar bone, using his right hand to feel the burn scars on his clavicle. 

Then his hand skipped to the claw marks over the soldier's pectoral before it moved down to the stitched-up wound above his hip. Ren had similar wounds in the same areas. Immediately after recognising their similarities, the redheads focus turned to the left shoulder of the taller male. He pressed his hand against the joint before freezing, jerking his hand back.

"Idiot." He hissed to himself. "Just because you have similar injuries in a few spots doesn't mean he'll have them everywhere." The brunet, who had been awake for a few moments now, shifted his hand, gently tugging on Ren's hair. It drew a soft noise out of the demon, his lips parted just slightly. He couldn't help it. His face darkened quite a bit, his face flushing more of a violet colour than red as he realised the other had been awake for a bit. "Since when did you have a cat?" The redhead asked shakily. The marine chuckled softly, reaching his other hand down to scratch the cats' ears before shrugging. 

He glanced Ren over, pausing when he noticed something about the demon. He lifted his hand away from the cat, gently tracing his finger along the ink on the redhead's skin. Ren bit his lip, his eyes focusing on the slow movement as the soldier traced his tattoo. His red eyes flicked up and their gazes met a moment later. Ren licked his lips, realising his hand was still on the other's chest.

He started pulling it away, freezing when the brunet quickly grabbed his wrist. The incubus realised that, in the short time he had been with the taller male, he had grown attached to him. His face flushed slightly at the realisation, making the Slayer raise a curious eyebrow as he pulled Ren's hand closer. The skinny male paused before he got what the other was suggesting and gently pressed his hand to the warrior's face, smoothing his thumb over the others cheek in a gentle, repetitive motion. 

The marine smiled softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Ren huffed a soft laugh, pressing his own head further into the hand underneath his ear. The limb twitched slightly, fingers digging into Ren's hair and drawing the beginning of a purr out of the demon. He sucked in a sharp breath, wincing slightly when he felt tiny little pinpricks dig into his side. He glanced down at the cat, sighing softly. She was stretching, using her claws to keep herself steady on his side before she laid back down.

The hand under his head distracted him once more, drawing a happy noise out of him as his eyes fluttered closed. He turned his head slightly, peeking open one eye to gauge the other's reaction as he pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of his hand. As soon as he did so, the taller paused for a moment before he lightly tugged on Ren's hair. A purr ripped itself from the incubus' throat, making him blush bright lavender. Ren kissed his palm again, this time slower and for a bit longer. The Slayer opened his eyes, making and maintaining eye contact with the redhead. 

He did the same thing Ren was doing with his hand to the hand on his cheek. Ren shivered, carefully shifting closer and doing his best to avoid bothering the cat. He slid his hand down slightly, brushing his thumb over the warriors lower lip. The marine brushed his cheek with his thumb, tracing over his cheekbone. He moved his other hand, gently resting it on the other's side. The redhead shivered, his eyes closing as he pressed his head into the other's hand.

"Your hands are very warm," Ren whispered, swallowing. "It feels nice." He felt the other male shift slightly before his hand fell away from the taller male's cheek. There was a hesitation in the marine's movement before Ren recognised the feeling of lips pressing against his forehead. His face went dark violet, making the brunet chuckle softly before he pulled away, getting off the bed. "Where are you going?" Ren questioned, shifting slightly thanks to the cat on his hip.

" **Kitchen, to get some food for the little one.** " The soldier scooped up the feline, nudging her onto his shoulder and extending a hand to help Ren stand. The redhead took his hand, pulling himself up and letting out a quiet laugh at how comfortable the cat looked on the marine's shoulder. He reached up, gently scratching her chin.

"What's her name?" He asked quietly, his dark red eyes meeting the brunet's blue ones. The Slayer took a moment, clearing his throat quietly.

" **Cayden.** " He answered, his voice sounding hoarser than usual. Ren stepped closer, gently pressing his hand to the taller male's throat.

"Take it easy. If you need to, sign." He suggested, pulling his hand away. He gave the warrior a gentle nudge. "Where's the kitchen? I'll make you some tea to help your throat." He offered, smiling softly when the brunet carefully took his hand, leading him out of the room and down the hall. Ren couldn't help but be overly aware of how gentle the other was with him, like if he grabbed him too hard, or moved a little too quickly that he'd hurt the incubus. He supposed it made sense in a way. The marine was capable of easily removing a demon's arm from their body in order to use it against them; he had witnessed the action himself.

Ren opened his mouth to comment on it, only to hesitate. Maybe it was for the better. He had no idea how long he'd last without feeding and the gentle touches from the other male would only keep him going for so long. If only he could feed off himself. Distracted by his thoughts, he hadn't even realised they had reached the kitchen, but a gentle tug on his hand brought him back to the present. He lifted his head, brushing his dark red hair out of his face, giving the warrior a sheepish smile. 

He licked his lips, breathing in slowly through his nose before noticeably hesitating. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the thoughts rushing through his mind as the scents registered. There was his; wood smoke, sulfur, and leather, and there was the Slayer's; gunpowder, dirt, and gasoline. He hesitated, breathing in again. There was a small trace of cinnamon. Usually, the natural scent people had didn't register so clearly in his mind.

" **Are you okay?** " The marine asked, gently squeezing his hand. Ren blinked a few times, swallowing as his gaze refocused on the male in front of him.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, 'm fine. Jus'... distracted, thinkin' of stuff." He managed. He let out a shaky exhale, shaking his head. The brunet narrowed his eyes slightly, scanning him slowly. Ren shivered as he felt the males blue eyes rake over his frame. "Swear it. 'M fine, Marine." He grumbled, his accent making itself known. The soldier let out a quiet grunt, backing off. He let go of Ren's hand, opening the kitchen door. Ren followed him inside, his eyes widening at the sight before him. His gaze skimmed over everything before it rested on the Slayer once more. 

"Damn, this is... this is nice." He murmured, watching as the other male opened a door. Ren breathed in slowly, his pupils dilating as he caught a certain scent. His sunglasses had been left in the bedroom, revealing his dark red, almost black sclera. He licked his lips, moving closer to the warrior. The marine paused, meeting his gaze. He recognised the look in the male's eyes and paused, gritting his teeth. Ren took another step closer, lifting his head and sniffing repeatedly.

" **How can you smell that?** "

"Sense of smell's heightened 'n' 'm starvin'," Ren responded quickly, licking his lips again. "Gimme, please-" He requested, taking a deep breath in. The warrior hesitated before pulling something out, reaching out to hand it to the redhead. The skinny male lurched forward, snatching the meat out of his hands and digging into it with a low growl. He ripped it to shreds, stuffing it into his mouth and swallowing. It took him minutes, if not seconds, to finish it, licking his fingers with a pleased sound. 

The Slayer stared at him, still holding the handle of the door. Ren slowly opened his eyes, slowly pulling his finger from his mouth. "Thanks." He mumbled, pushing himself to his feet. He licked his lips, wiping his mouth with a sigh. "If you keep yer mouth open, yer gonna catch flies." He commented, reaching out to tap the bottom of the marine's chin.

Before he could touch him, however, his wrist was being grabbed tightly, keeping him at arm's distance. Ren slowly looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "'S a good grip you got there," He said, pausing as he twisted his hand, hooking his thumb around and extracting his wrist from the other's grasp with a wink. He stepped away, humming softly as he began perusing the contents of the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and paused, grinning over his shoulder at the warrior. "Found some tea." He turned back around, nudging the boxes around before selecting one.

He didn't notice, or at least he chose not to notice, the taller male keeping a careful eye on him. The brunet kept a fair amount of space between them, completely contrasting how he had been acting not that long ago. Seeing Ren eat—if he could even call it that—unsettled him. The redhead had torn into the piece of meat like he was close to death. Then again, he might very well be. The Slayer had no idea how incubi worked in Ren's home. "... any water?" He blinked, realising the smaller male had been speaking to him.

" **What?** "

"Do you have a cooler or something that holds any water?" Ren asked again, looking a bit concerned. "Like a pitcher? I need to boil some water for your tea." He explained, looking up at the brunet. The soldier paused before nodding, moving to grab the redhead what he needed. "Thanks, Marine." Ren started getting everything set up, sitting down once the water was on the stove so it would boil. The taller joined him a few moments after, sitting on the opposite side. He hesitated before making a few hand motions, asking Ren a silent question.

' **What's your home like?'** Ren chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"It's more organised than this place if I'm completely honest. My Hell is sorted into districts for each rank of demon. Protectors are the highest rank, Trackers the lowest, mostly because Trackers don't stay in Hell long and once they leave, they can't return. Carriers are above Trackers, they're the ones who take care of the fledglings. Healers are a rank lower than Protectors and I'm right in the middle," He stated with a grimace. 

"So we get the most shit from all the other demons, especially since we're the ones who tend to bring the most souls down to Hell. All we really are to other demons are basically the family slut." The incubus grumbled. He carded a hand through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"We feed off sexual intent, desire, or intercourse. We can last anywhere between a week and three weeks without feeding, depending on the demon and whether or not we expend magic. And of course, since we're all about being claimed and shit, we're the most possessive of all ranks." Ren laid his head down on the island, taking a slow breath in. The Slayer gently rested his hand atop Ren's head, beginning to give his head light scratches.

Cayden jumped off his shoulder, shoving herself underneath Ren's chest to rub her head along his chin, purring comfortingly. The demon let out a sad laugh, shifting his hand underneath himself to scratch her ears. "I don't even know if I want to go back anymore. Stars, even if I do have family back there, I don't know-" He stopped, pulling away as the water started boiling. He wiped his face quickly, quickly finishing making tea for the other. "Here." He set the cup down in front of the warrior, sighing softly.

" **Thank you.** "

"No problem. Maybe we should change the subject, huh?" Ren suggested, watching as the taller male held the cup carefully in one hand, stirring it to try and cool it down a bit faster. He watched the marine with an air of amusement, stifling a soft chuckle at his caution. He shifted, a question coming to mind as he got the urge to try and make the stoic male blush. 

The demon hesitated, unsure if he should ask it or not. He closed his eyes, not seeing the other male take a sip of the tea as he opened his mouth to speak. "So how big is your dick?" Ren questioned casually, peeking open one eye. The brunet spit out his tea, coughing as his face heated up slightly, looking at the redhead with confusion written on his face.

"What, I'm curious! Is that a crime? Like- I've seen guys with dicks that don't match the rest of them at all." The demon gave a halfhearted shrug. "I mean, mine matches me, sorta. It's, y'know, bit longer than average. On the skinny side, that sorta thing." He looked the marine over, humming softly. The other male hesitantly took another sip of his tea, maintaining a careful eye on Ren. "If I had to guess, with your physique 'n' all, I'd say you're a bit larger than average? Length and width, I mean." The brunet blinked.

" **You are not.** "

"I am. You were the one who made a dick joke back when we first met, Marine, it's only fair that I question you about it now." The marine shook his head, avoiding eye contact. He finished his tea and stood, moving to leave. Ren pouted. "Aw, come on, you're not gonna answer my question? That's rude." He grumbled. The Slayer left the kitchen, dragging a hand down his face as he headed to the armoury. The redhead hesitated, unsure if he should follow him or not. He took a slow breath in, leaving the kitchen as well and taking his time walking through the halls of the fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wing stuff and bonding :)  
> and i finally tell you guys what I'm calling the Doom Slayer :))

Ren didn't know where he was going, all he knew was how to get to the bedroom from the bridge and the armoury from the bedroom. He hadn't been paying much attention during the walk to the kitchen, so he wasn't quite sure on how to get to it. He took a slow breath in through his nose, sighing heavily. He brought his hands up, digging them into his hair and tugging hard. He was so stupid. He went too far, and now the other was, he assumed, uncomfortable with his presence. He shouldn't have tried to push the Marine into answering his question.

He found himself on the top of a tower, unsure of how he got there, but he was there all the same. His form had changed, his wings half-spread behind him and his tail thumped against the roof. Ren hummed softly, his feet hanging off the edge before he moved back slightly, crossing his legs and pulling his right wing closer. He started gently combing his hands through his feathers, making sure to avoid the oil gland near his broken bone. 

While he should oil his wings, he just wanted to neaten the feathers and remove any damaged ones, not to mention he didn't have the reach to take care of the outside of his wings, only the inside. He tugged a broken feather out, wincing slightly at the feeling before setting it down in his lap, continuing to do the rest for the other broken feathers he came across before moving to his left wing.

He sang quietly to himself as he did so, finishing his left wing a few minutes faster than his right due to the slight difference in length. He stared at the pile of feathers in his lap, chewing on his lip as he carefully picked them up, beginning to make his way back to the bedroom of the fortress. He sat down on the floor, sorting the feathers out before beginning to weave them together, pausing once to grab a blanket and wrap himself in it, his wings folded against his back. He continued to weave the feathers together, making a little nest for Cayden. He hummed softly to himself when he saw Cayden sniffing around. He smiled, clicking his tongue to beckon her. She meowed, coming closer to him.

"Hey, sweet girl." He cooed, nudging the feather bed closer to her. She sniffed it, slowly stepping into it and laying down, glancing up at him and meowing, a soft purr beginning in her throat. Ren grinned, gently scratching her chin as he purred in response. Cayden let out another meow, lifting her head to butt it against the demon's chin. He let out a soft chuckle, shifting slightly as he heard the door open. He didn't move, continuing to scratch the cat's head as footsteps approached him, being careful to avoid his wings. The marine's hand reached down, gently running along Cayden's flank for a moment before pausing.

" **Is that-** "

"A nest made out of my feathers? Yeah. They were the broken ones I had to pluck." Ren responded, gently running a hand over the bones of one of his wings. "I know it's pretty normal for feathers to get broken and everything, but it still... hurts, y'know? My radii broke because I got shoved out too early and I landed right on my wings. That fucking- It was a fucking fledgling Protector. Fucking black-winged bitch." He hissed. "Think they're special just because they're a high rank, fucking bullshit. Do you know how rare it is for a demon to never learn how to fly?" He asked suddenly, looking up into the soldier's blue eyes. He swallowed hard as the other shook his head.

"I'm the only fucking demon in thousands, maybe millions, of demons. Sure, some demons can't fly, but that's because their wings got injured after they learned. I should be able to fly like all the others! I should be able to fly like my sister used to be able to, like my sibling can!" He snapped. "The Healer tasked to me didn't fucking care, all because my wings are blue! Why the fuck should the colour of my wings matter, why the fuck should it matter that I'm an incubus? I can't help it! She should've done her fucking job!" Ren broke down, his wings wrapping around him as he started sobbing.

"I just want to be able to fly like everyone else." The brunet hesitated before sitting down, carefully pulling Ren into his lap. He gently started stroking the demon's hair, doing his best to comfort him. The redhead shifted slightly, his wings pulling away enough for him to bury his face into the warrior's shirt. "I'm sorry-" The Slayer hushed him, beginning to slowly rock him back and forth, holding Ren tight. His hand brushed along one of Ren's wings, sending a shiver down the incubus' spine as he let out a quiet whine.

" **Sorry-** " The brunet quickly pulled his hand away, thinking he had accidentally hurt him. Ren grabbed his wrist, holding onto it tightly and pulling it back to his wing.

"Please-" He started, hesitating. "I... I can't reach the outside of my wings." He mumbled, shifting slightly and stretching out his wings a bit. While the feathers on the side closest to Ren were neat and aligned properly, the feathers on the opposite side were ruffled, many of them bent out of place. "I need help grooming them." He explained in a whisper, avoiding eye contact with the taller male. 

The marine took a moment before nodding slowly, motioning for Ren to fully spread his wings. The redhead did so, swallowing hard. He shifted, moving forward slightly so the brunet had better access while he reached out, petting Cayden's head. He closed his eyes, feeling the soldier's hands hesitantly begin to brush through his feathers. "Thank you, Mar-"

" **Flynn.** " Ren blinked open his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at him with a small smile.

"Thank you, Flynn." He murmured, his wings twitching slightly as Flynn found a broken feather and gently teased it out, laying it on the floor next to them. He closed his eyes again, sitting up straighter and stretching out his left wing a bit more. He shivered slightly, biting his lip hard as he tried to keep from making any noise. The brunet paused, one of his digits brushing something in Ren's wing. 

The redhead's breath caught as he ran his thumb over it again, finding a circular opening at the top. Ren opened his mouth to speak, only to freeze, letting out a soft moan. "Marine-" He managed. "Fuck! That's- That's my oil gland. It's real fuckin' sensitive-" He squeaked, his face a very dark magenta. Flynn moved his hand, Ren's wings fluttering harshly in response. "Careful!" The incubus cried out, his tail thumping against the floor as his wings jerked. The marine shifted back slightly, pulling his hands away for a moment as he let Ren settle.

" **Sorry, my finger slipped.** "

"Fuck- Sure it did." Ren retorted, shivering again. "That- Stars above, be careful, please. It's-" He paused, closing his eyes and pushing hair out of his face. "It's the most sensitive part of my wings and-"

" **It smells like hot chocolate,** " Flynn commented, holding his hand up to his face. The slender male started, turning around. The brunet clicked his tongue, motioning for Ren to turn back around. The incubus sighed, doing as told so the taller could finish grooming his wings. 

He was careful to avoid the oil gland in both wings, the pile of feathers growing slightly before he finished. His gaze slowly drifted to the oil glands, inspecting it curiously. His hands lingered in the feathered wings, cobalt dappled blue feathers tickling the backs of them. He pulled away slowly, making sure the feathers were aligned properly.

"All done?" Ren asked, rolling his shoulders slightly. A moment later, he froze, a noise escaping him as his face reddened. "Flynn," The redhead whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he inhaled sharply. "Please-" The brunet shifted his hand slightly, making his breath hitch. 

"Fuck-" Flynn finally pulled his hand away, bringing the limb to his face. Ren shivered, turning just in time to see the brunet press his tongue to his oil-covered thumb. "Ó, réaltaí thuas, déan trócaire ar Véineas." The demon whispered, his eyes wide. Blinking, the blue-eyed male made eye contact with Ren for a moment.

" **Tastes like it too.** " He mumbled. The lanky male's face was a much darker colour than his hair at this point as he hid in his hands, unaware of the next action the other male took. Ren stumbled to his feet, speaking frantically in Gaelic as his wings, horns, and tail all slowly disappeared. He darted out of the room, following the directions of Vega to a bathroom where he could shower. He tapped his foot impatiently as the door slowly opened before he stepped inside, watching the door shut behind him.

"An ndearna sé i ndáiríre ach an rud a cheapaim a rinne sé? Réaltaí thuas- Fan... Mo fhuinneamh- Ar bheathaigh mé díreach ó grúmaeireacht?" Ren questioned himself in Gaelic, turning on the shower. He let out a shaky breath, beginning to strip down so he could clean up. He tried to calm down the best he could, taking a little extra time to make sure his hair was washed. Once he was finished, he wrapped himself in a towel, freezing when he realised he didn't have any clean clothes to change into. 

"Shit." He tightened the hold he had on the towel as he chewed on his lip, nervously beginning to make his way back to the bedroom. "Hey, Flynn-" He froze in the doorway, staring at the marine. "You fucking didn't-" He stepped inside, lifting one hand to drag it down his face.

" **Didn't what?** "

"Flynn- did you even think about what that might do on your skin?" Ren questioned, moving closer to him. "You're lucky, Flynn." He mumbled, breathing in slowly through his nose and closing his eyes. "Stars- you better hope nothing gets too damn close to you while you're out there." Flynn raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in a silent question. "I'll explain, but you got any clothes I can borrow?" The redhead asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The brunet paused, his gaze drifting down before he nodded slowly. He moved around the demon, finding him a shirt and boxers.

" **These are the smallest ones I have.** " Flynn shrugged, handing them over.

"That's fine, thank you, Flynn. I'll be right back." Ren quickly returned to the bathroom, changing into the clothes. The boxers fit fine, almost like a pair of shorts if he were honest, and the shirt was a few sizes too big for his slim frame. Thankfully, he had a few extra hair ties, one of which he used to tighten the shirt a bit. He sighed softly, using one of the others to tie his hair into a bun. 

He hesitated, thinking over what he was going to say before he realised something. He mumbled something to himself, letting out a soft laugh before shaking his head and leaving the bathroom. He stumbled over his own feet when returning to the bedroom, Flynn's arms wrapping around his waist to keep him from hitting the floor.

" **Are you alright?** " Ren blinked, turning around to face the brunet. He nodded, his face violet as he realised how close they were. He licked his lips, shifting slightly.

"By putting my oil on your neck, where most of your scent glands are, you've 'sentially claimed yourself as mine," Ren mumbled, lifting a hand and running his fingers over the taller male's clavicle distractedly. "Scent wise 'n' since my magic is infused inta the oil, I'll be able ta tell if someone or somethin' gets too close t'ye." He swallowed, his gaze drifting upwards to meet Flynn's. "And..."

" **And what?** " Flynn raised an eyebrow. Ren licked his lips again.

"Stars, because ye smell like my oil, my instincts are goin' nuts." He muttered, sliding his hand up from the other's collar bone to cup his jaw. "'S real temptin' ta kiss ye righ' now, Flynn." He admitted, his cheeks dusted with lavender. "I mentioned 'm possessive, right? Due ta me bein' 'n incubus?" The brunet nodded. 

"Basically, the oil makes it clear, at least back home, that ye belong ta some demon 'n' 's not a good idea ta try 'n' move in on their claim. So, like I said, try ta keep those fuckers from gettin' too close, or yer gonna 'ave ta deal with me bein' real territorial 'n' all, Flynn." Ren paused, shaking his head slightly. "Stars, I really like sayin' yer name if 'm real honest."

" **I like hearing you say my name, Ren,** " Flynn responded quietly, letting Ren's name roll off his tongue for the first time with a slight smirk. Ren stared at him, swallowing hard.

"You cocky little shit." He stated, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms across his chest. The other chuckled lowly, his hands resting lightly on the redhead's hips. The skinny male shivered slightly, letting out a shaky breath before he pulled away, chewing on his lip. The soldier tilted his head to the side slightly before pausing as an alarm started blaring. 

Ren flinched, his hands going up to cover his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remain calm. Flynn reached out, gently touching Ren's arm. The demon jumped away, bumping into something and letting out a sharp whine. The marine said something he didn't hear and the alarms tapered off into silence.

" **Ren.** " He slowly opened his eyes, trying to keep from hyperventilating. " **It's okay, you're safe.** " The brunet moved closer to him, holding his arms out. Ren let out a quiet whimper, stepping forward into the taller male's arms. Flynn hugged him tightly, gently running his hand up and down Ren's back as he hummed a low tune. " **Need to take care of that, will you be okay?** " The redhead took a few moments, breathing in slowly through his nose before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll... I'll be okay-" He mumbled, slowly looking up to meet Flynn's blue eyes. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have freaked out like that, it was stupid of me." The brunet gave him a look, huffing and shaking his head. He hugged Ren tight before pulling away. "Go do what you need to, Flynn. Promise, I'll be fine." The skinny one urged, smiling softly. 

The soldier nodded, stepping back and leaving the room to head to the armoury to collect what he needed. Ren wrapped his arms around himself, moving closer to Cayden and sitting down next to her. He scooped up the feathers Flynn had plucked, beginning to carefully weave them into the nest around the cat. He hummed softly, pulling his knees to his chest when he finished.

" **I'll be back soon,** " Flynn spoke up from the doorway. Ren glanced up at him and nodded.

"Stay safe, Flynn." He murmured, giving him a hesitant smile. "I know you'll probably be fine, but- Be safe, please." The brunet nodded, chuckling softly as he waved goodbye to him. He disappeared from the redhead's sight, his footsteps fading a few moments later. Ren stayed in the bedroom for a few moments, reaching over and gently scratching Cayden's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Gaelic (they may be off)
> 
> "Ó, réaltaí thuas, déan trócaire ar Véineas." = 'Oh, stars above, Venus have mercy.'  
> "An ndearna sé i ndáiríre ach an rud a cheapaim a rinne sé? Réaltaí thuas- Fan... Mo fhuinneamh- Ar bheathaigh mé díreach ó grúmaeireacht?" = 'Did he really just do what I think he did? Stars above- Wait ... My energy- Did I just feed from grooming?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets drunk
> 
> that's literally all this is, he's drunk and thirsty

"Wonder if your papa has any alcohol." He murmured, slowly getting up. He let out a quiet groan, leaving the bedroom and beginning to walk around, trying to find his way to the kitchen. He finally found it, humming softly to himself as he started scanning through the cabinets.

He paused, opening a door next to what seemed to be the fridge and letting out a quiet chuckle at its contents. "There we are." Ren reached in, retrieving a bottle from within and looking it over, licking his lips as he opened it. He sniffed the air, taking a cautious sip afterwards. He clicked his tongue, bringing it back to the bedroom as he continued drinking from it. He let out an appreciative noise, sitting down and leaning back against the bed as he started taking larger sips from the bottle. "Damn, I haven't had good alcohol in forever." He mumbled, his words beginning to slur together slightly.

He finished off the alcohol, forcing himself to his feet. He breathed in slowly, heading back to the kitchen carefully, leaning heavily on the walls. He grabbed another bottle, cracking it open and taking a large gulp. He let out a low hiss at the burn of it going down, pulling it away for a moment before ignoring it and beginning to chug the alcohol. He swallowed hard, lowering the bottle and blinking a few times. "There we fuckin' go! Woo!" His magic twinged and he paused, licking his lips. "Flynn, darlin', what did I tell ye?" He started talking to himself, motioning with the bottle he held. "Mmh, yer real blessed, darlin'. Kinda glad ye claimed yerself fer me, Flynn~" He shifted, beginning to make his way toward the bridge.

He stumbled a few times before he finally made it there, sitting on the floor and leaning against one of the desks. His magic twinged again, making him shiver slightly. "Stars, I hope ye get back 'ere soon, 'm not used ta my magic actin' up like this." He took a small sip from the bottle he held, closing his eyes for a moment. "Was real sweet of ye ta gimme yer shirt, though 's a bit big on me. Makes sense though, darlin'." Ren continued to ramble drunkenly, finishing off what was left as he did so before he fell silent, now laying on the floor, shirtless.

He stared up at the ceiling, whistling a quiet tune as he moved his left arm around, only for it to suddenly dislocate. He paused, sitting up and staring in disdain at the limb. "That's rude." He commented, wrinkling his nose before something happened and he looked toward the front of the ship. Ren blinked, slowly pushing himself to his feet. "Hey, Flynn!" He greeted cheerily, his words slurred together.

" **What are you doing? Are you drunk?** "

"Been waitin' fer ye, darlin'." He responded, watching as the taller male removed the helmet attached to his armour. "Mmh, there's yer handsome face. 'Ve missed ye." He moved closer, using his right hand to gently touch Flynn's face.

" **What happened to your arm?** "

"Dislocated. Old injury, it happens every now n then." Ren responded, pouting slightly. Flynn removed the gauntlets he wore, setting them down next to his helmet and placed his hands on Ren's shoulder, swiftly relocating the limb. "Thanks," Ren responded, leaning up on his toes and kissing Flynn's cheek.

" **How long?** "

"Maybe 'bout six hours? Vega, babe, 'ow long 'as he been gone?"

"The Slayer has been gone for approximately five hours and forty-three minutes. Ren has been inebriated for approximately four hours and thirty-seven minutes."

"Damn, tha's pretty neat-" Ren mumbled, stumbling slightly. Flynn caught him, righting the redhead with his hands on his hips. The drunk male licked his lips. "Feels like that's where yer hands belong, darlin'." Flynn sighed heavily, lifting one hand to drag it down his face.

" **Bedroom, now.** " He ordered, noticing how Ren shivered slightly before nodding eagerly. He slowly made his way there, leaning on the walls for support. Flynn groaned quietly, picking Ren up and slinging him over his shoulder. The demon made a surprised sound, relaxing fairly quickly.

"Mmh, Flynn, darlin', I must say, ye are blessed. Ye 'ave such a nice arse, 's truly amazin'." The redhead complimented, letting out a soft hum. "Thanks, darlin', fer givin'-" He was cut off by being tossed on the bed, a quiet sound escaping him.

" **Wait here.** " Flynn left the room, grumbling under his breath as he moved to the armoury, removing the suit with a heavy sigh. When he returned to the bedroom, Ren was stumbling around, talking to himself. The brunet hesitated, listening to what Ren was saying.

"Stars above, 'm really.... 'm really fallin for 'im," Ren mumbled. "He's the first person who hasn't freaked out, 'n' he didn' seem ta mind that he claimed himself fer me. What do I do, Cayden? I think... I think I'm fallin in love with Flynn." Ren realised, swallowing hard and running his hands through his hair. "'Ve barely known him fer that long 'n' 'm already attached ta his scent." He closed his eyes, taking a step and tripping over his own feet. Before he hit the ground, however, he was caught, arms wrapping around him. Ren swallowed, opening his eyes and meeting Flynn's gaze. "How- how long were you listening?" He asked.

" **Long enough.** " The brunet responded, bringing Ren over to the bed and sitting him down. He gently caressed Ren's face, brushing hair out of his eyes. Ren hummed, leaning into the touch.

"Gotta admit, Flynn, 'm kinda glad ye claimed yerself fer me." He purred, leaning against him. "Though my magic kept actin' up while ye were gone- demons get too close t'ye?" He asked, his eyes half-closed. Flynn grunted in confirmation, shifting to lay Ren down on the bed. "Where ye goin', darlin?"

" **Kitchen. Rest.** " Flynn responded, giving Ren a stern look. The redhead hummed softly, shifting and making himself more comfortable.

"Okey dokes, Flynn." As Flynn left, he could hear Ren repeat his name over and over, saying it a little differently each time. He huffed, shaking his head. He wasn't expecting to have to deal with a drunk Ren, let alone a drunk Ren who did nothing but flirt. He headed back after grabbing something from the kitchen. He paused outside the bedroom, listening for a moment before entering. 

He found Ren, curled up on the bed, his wings wrapped around him as he whispered to himself. He stepped closer, pausing when he heard his name. "My Flynn~" Ren purred, humming happily as he gently ran his fingers through his feathers. "My Flynn groomed my wings 'n' claimed himself with my oil." He purred a bit louder, turning over and almost immediately lighting up when he saw the soldier.

" **Brought you a snack.** " He murmured, coming closer and sitting down on the edge of the bed. The redhead scrambled closer, one wing wrapping around Flynn as Ren snuggled into his side. He kept purring, letting out a soft hum and taking a look at what Flynn had brought.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice shaking from the force of his purring.

" **Leftovers. Steak.** " Ren took the container, sniffing it before beginning to slowly eat, closing his eyes and humming softly.

"Thank you, darlin'." His wing fluffed up slightly, making Flynn raise an eyebrow before gently running his hand over the top of it. "Mmh, careful please." He murmured, finishing off the steak after a few minutes. He licked his lips, his breath hitching slightly. "Flynn, you already groomed my wings." He reminded, the wing Flynn had his hands on fluttering slightly.

" **Soft,** " Flynn responded, gently running his fingers through Ren's feathers. Ren inhaled sharply, keeping a close eye on Flynn's actions. The brunet leaned closer to the appendage, making Ren pause.

"Flynn, darlin', what'cha doin?" He questioned, swallowing slowly. Flynn made eye contact with him, a small grin on his face as he kissed the oil gland in Ren's wing. Ren breathed in sharply through his teeth. "Flynn." He reprimanded, his voice coming out as a slight growl. The other did it again, making Ren hiss before jerking his wing back, folding it to his back. "I can't put them away, don't- don't do that." He grumbled, pulling away and laying down. He shifted so his back was to the wall, shivering slightly.

" **Sorry.** " Flynn apologised quietly. Ren turned over slowly, chewing his lip before moving closer to Flynn, his wing wrapping around him. He snuggled close to the other, gently kissing his cheek.

"It's okay." He reassured. "Jus'... be careful." He requested, motioning to his wing, giving a slight shrug as a silent way of telling him that he could touch the appendage. Cayden meowed, jumping onto the bed. She butted her head into Ren's left wing, making him snort. "Hi there, sweet girl." He murmured, shifting slightly as he felt Flynn begin to gently stroke his hand along the feathers.

His wing pressed into the soldier's hand, purring softly as he leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes. The marine lifted his other arm, wrapping it around Ren's shoulders and gently brushing his hand through Ren's hair. The demon hummed softly, starting to make himself comfortable before Flynn nudged him, prompting him to open his eyes, then motioning for the slim male to lay down. The redhead hesitated, meeting the other's blue eyes.

" **I'll stay. Promise.** " Flynn reassured, making the motion again. Ren swallowed, carefully picking up Cayden and laying down. Flynn changed into a different shirt, laying down next to the demon. The incubus paused before moving a bit closer to the brunet cautiously, making the marine chuckle softly as he wrapped an arm around Ren, tugging him closer. Ren snuggled closer, one wing folded to his back as the other acted as a blanket, laying over both of them and making a little space for Cayden to lay under.

Flynn shifted, an arm around Ren and the other gently brushing over the wing. The demon relaxed, a steady purr coming from his throat. Cayden joined in a moment later, shifting slightly on Flynn's chest. The brunet smiled softly, tucking his hand under the wing to pet the feline. Ren closed his eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly. The soldier was awake for a little bit longer, unable to stop himself from letting out an amused hum as the incubus shifted, draping one long leg over his waist. Soon after, Cayden was the only one awake, gently cleaning herself.


	6. Character Information!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ain't a chapter, just a bit of information about Ren-  
> Mostly about his demonic form and how he looks-

When Ren first arrived in the Doom universe, his hair was just past his shoulders and he had it tied into a ponytail or a bun with a few strands framing his face. In his world, whenever he was low on energy and needed to feed, his horns and tail would occasionally flicker into existence for short periods of time, the shortest being about 2 seconds. The longer he went without feeding, the longer the span of time would grow. However, in the Doom world, since it's fairly overrun with demons and demonic energy, he doesn't deal with the same effects. For the same reason, Ren is capable of revealing the entirety of his demonic form; tail, horns, and his wings, without consequence or damage to his mental health. 

As an incubus, his wings and horns are blue. Like all demons, his tail is black, fading into cerulean. There are azure and aquamarine flecks on his tail, most of them near the base of it. It's a common misconception for demon tails to end in a sharp point, but most are actually quite the opposite. Demons are, in a way, similar to cats. All demons can purr, but incubi and succubi are the most likely to do so. Ren's wings are on the larger side compared to most incubi and succubi. His wingspan almost 17 feet when fully extended. For an unknown reason, his left wing is shorter than his right. They are both eight feet, but his right has 6 additional inches, versus his left, which only has three. 

Neither of his wings are operational as far as flight goes, due to him being shoved out of the nest when he was a young fledgling by a Protector, and the Healer assigned to him not doing their job correctly and healing his wings improperly. Both radii are broken, which is the bone above the secondary feathers. His primary and secondary feathers are on the lighter side, while his tertials are darker. As such, the primary and secondary feathers have darker blue speckles and the tertials have lighter blue speckles. His horns are the darkest blue of all of his demonic appendages.

Ren ends up cutting his hair to a more reasonable length, recognising that the length of his hair may be used against him by the enemy demons despite his preference for having it be on the longer side. He shaves it almost all the way away, leaving a somewhat small amount of longer hair on the top of his head while the sides are extremely short. His hair is a very dark red, close to auburn, but a few shades darker. His eyes stay the same, whether his demonic appendages are there or not. The sclera, or the white part of his eyes, is nearly black, though there is a red tint to them. His irises are a few shades lighter than his hair, and his pupils are normal.

Due to him being a demon, Ren has an extremely high alcohol tolerance since their systems filter out toxins much faster than humans. As such, it takes a lot of alcohol for him to get tipsy, and even more to get him drunk. Ren happens to be a flirty drunk. However, his flirting is tamer when he's tipsy and it gets explicit the more he drinks. He also has a habit of assigning certain people pet names while drunk; which is why he calls Vega babe, and Flynn darlin'.   
  
Rather than having red blood like humans, demon's have violet ichor, which is a bit thicker than humans blood and why Ren blushes shades of purple. Despite the blood being thicker, it moves through their bodies faster than human blood goes through theirs. A demon's heart is a bit larger than the average human so it has the strength to pump the blood through the demon's body at a faster rate. If a human's heart was in a demon's body, the demon would be incapable of surviving very long. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren does a stupid and gets himself injured :)  
> luckily, he's got Flynn to patch him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long!! I had some inspiration issues with ch7 and I was hesitant to post this
> 
> kind of an awkward ending, but I didn't really know how to go about it and I was really excited to write ch7 when I was at that point

Ren's unsure of how much time has passed. He doesn't know when the last time he saw his family was. He doesn't know how long he's been in this alternate universe where Hell is chaotic and it's kill or be killed. He doesn't know how much time has passed since he last saw his pet, his familiar, his best friend. All he does know is how much he misses her. He's doing his best to make it through, of course, even going as far as going out with Flynn to try and find a way to cope through tearing other demons to pieces. He refused to take any protective measures, sticking with the machete he found, his magic, and his demonic strength. While the demons cried out in fear upon seeing the Slayer, it didn't take long for them to find a name for him.

Flynn, the Doom Slayer, and him. Ren, the Fallen Angel. He couldn't help but laugh every time he heard the demons cry out his moniker, finding it ironic. In his world, Healers were dubbed Fallen Angels due to their abilities. Occasionally, stupidly, he'd find himself getting distracted, only snapping out of his thoughts with just enough time to dodge a swipe from an angry Baron, or duck beneath a rocket from a Revenant. Usually. He was usually shaken out of his thoughts by Flynn's gruff voice yelling his name, but Flynn wasn't always by his side. Flynn couldn't be there, not all the time.

Ren was too easily distracted, even in the heat of battle. His mind got away from him, reminding him of the past that he couldn't go back to. And that was his downfall. Flynn was off in some other area, slaughtering demons with his guns, his chainsaw, his hands. Ren was fighting as well, focusing on a Hell Knight as he used his magic to his advantage, attacking the demon with summoned knives from one direction while he attacked with the machete from the opposite. It finally fell to the ground, disappearing shortly after. He took a few moments to catch his breath, scanning the area as he tried to find his next target.

He caught sight of his reflection in a piece of rubble and froze, swallowing hard. He looked different. He had cut his hair after a few expeditions with Flynn, his long hair becoming a disadvantage. It was short, cut close to his scalp, but still as dark red as the day he was born. He had smudges of dirt and demon blood all over his face, a few small cuts on his cheeks and neck, and even a few bruises. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slightly. His siblings would kick his ass if he ever showed up looking like this. He swallowed hard as his mind drifted to his siblings, unaware of something sneaking up behind him.

Ren closed his eyes, lifting a hand to brush away the tear that had fallen from his eye before letting out a yell of pain, falling to one knee. He grit his teeth, tightening his grip on his machete for a moment before dropping it, whirling around and throwing himself at the demon who had snuck up on him, digging his fangs into its neck. He jerked his head back, a low growl emanating from his throat as he was quick to throw himself at another demon. He stabbed his thumbs into its eyes, grabbing onto each side of their head and ripping their skull in two.

Flynn found him not long after Ren finished his rampage, his shirt and skin torn and clawed while blood dripped down his chin. Violet ichor oozed from the wounds on his back, the substance darkening the light grey fabric of his shirt. Ren lunged toward an imp, snarling as his demonic form flashed into view for a moment. Flynn grabbed his waist, holding him close even as the redhead snarled at him.

"Let me go! I wasn't fuckin' done!" He fought to free himself from the soldier's arms, only for the taller male to hold him tighter. "'S gettin' away, fuckin' lemme go!" In his flailing, he jerked his left arm far enough to wrench it out of his socket with a quiet pop. He didn't even react, continuing to try and chase after the imp. He growled, summoning a knife and flinging it at the fleeing demon. He grinned, slowly licking his lips as he raised his gaze to meet Flynn's.

His teeth were covered in blood, just as much as the lower part of his face was. Flynn tried not to flinch away, shifting his hold and tossing Ren over his shoulder. Ren groaned, crossing his arms as he grumbled under his breath. He let out an angered huff, trying to sneakily free himself. The brunet tightened his grip, beginning to move back to the ship. "Lemme go, ye fuckin' arse, 'm not done with those bastards!"

" **Yes, you are.** " Flynn retorted. " **You're done, we're going back.** "

"Fuck ye, ye fuckin' bastard!" Ren snarled in response, slamming the heels of his palms against the marine's armour. "Let me go!"

" **Maybe later, we're going home.** " The redhead paused, his body stilling as he comprehended the other's words. He swallowed, his face flushing a dark red, and unable to find his voice to speak. The brunet paused, continuing to walk, but at a slightly slower pace. Ren usually snapped back fairly quickly, his response typically on the harsher side, so it was odd for him to be silent. Flynn shifted his hold, one hand sliding up the demon's thigh to rest on his rear. There was no response from the slim male hoisted over his shoulder. 

He carried him back to the ship, making sure to avoid bumping Ren into any walls or anything. The soldier brought him to the bedroom, carefully pulling him off his shoulder. His hands lingered for a moment on Ren's torso, slowly sliding off of him as he set him down onto the bed. Flynn paused before slowly leaving the room, heading to quickly change out of his armour, shower, and grab supplies to patch up the injuries Ren had sustained. Upon returning to the bedroom, he carefully turned the redhead over. He let out a sympathetic wince, clicking his tongue.

"Slayer, I suggest you take this cautiously and slowly. Ren seems to be having difficulty processing and as he is a stranger to this place, I am unable to assist you as well as I wish I could." Flynn grunted in response, removing the torn shirt from the demon's torso and inspecting the wound. "Perhaps you should take him to the restroom to more easily clean the wound." The soldier nodded in response to Vega's advice, carefully picking Ren up to bring him out of the room. He set him down on the toilet, pausing for a moment to gently touch Ren's face to see if he'd get a response.

" **Ren?** " He spoke quietly, his voice low and cautious. Ren blinked, swallowing hard. He shook his head furiously, his blush returning.

"What?" Flynn breathed out a sigh of relief, his shoulders dropping. The redhead let out a shaky breath, swallowing. "What happened?" He asked, glancing down at himself. His face darkened further. "Where's my shirt?"

"You got injured while you were out. The Slayer brought you here to patch you up." Vega chimed in, with an affirmative nod from the marine.

"How bad?" The demon asked. The brunet held up three fingers, making the other frown and tilt his head to the side in confusion. "What?" He paused, glancing over his shoulder to try and look at the injury. He let out a low whistle at what he could see, clicking his tongue. "Damn, looks like that should hurt."

" **It doesn't?** " Ren shook his head, shrugging.

"Pain tolerance is hella high, don't worry about it. So, what's the plan?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The Slayer was about to clean your wound so he could patch you up. Perhaps now that you are aware, it may be easier to do so." Vega commented. Ren nodded slowly, beginning to push himself to his feet. Flynn caught him as he stumbled slightly, his hands gentle on the demon's sides as he helped him over to the shower.  
  
"One sec, lemme-" The redhead hissed sharply as he leaned down, removing his pants carefully before getting into the shower. "Alright, spray me down, Marine." He joked, glancing over at Flynn. The brunet was staring distractedly at him, swallowing as he took a good look at the demon, seeing all the injuries the other had. 

"Flynn." He called quietly, reaching out to him and gently touching his cheek. Flynn started, his gaze slowly pulling away from Ren's torso and rising to meet his eyes. He mumbled an apology, moving to turn on the shower. Ren's hand on his face once more made him pause, licking his lips as he looked to the other male. "Everything okay?" The taller nodded, pulling his head away slowly.

"Use warm water, Slayer, but make sure it is not too hot," Vega recommended. "Otherwise it could leave burns on Ren's skin and make it much worse." The soldier nodded again, turning on the shower and making sure it was at a good temperature before he pulled the showerhead off, bringing it down closer to the wound on Ren's back. His hand was shaking slightly, unnoticed by himself, but noticed by the demon.

"Flynn, darlin', yer hand is shakin'." He commented, reaching around and covering the brunet's hand with his as much as he could, trying to support him. "Ye feelin' alright?" He met his gaze, following it to the scars covering his chest. He sucked in a slow breath through his teeth, sighing softly. "Marine, none of these have anything to do with you. Promise. They're from my world 'n' me bein' a stupid teenaged demon." He explained, swallowing. He pulled the soldier's hand away, twisting around to turn off the shower. He let out a quiet groan, cursing in Gaelic under his breath. He straightened as much as he could, carefully stepping out of the shower. He slipped slightly, letting out a sharp grunt as he latched onto Flynn to steady himself.

" **I got you.** " Flynn murmured, his hands holding Ren's waist. He paused, shifting his hands slightly and paused. " **My fingers are touching.** " He recognised quietly, his gaze slowly rising to Ren's face as he couldn't help as a small smile graced his features. Ren couldn't help but laugh at his expression, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, I know, darlin, my waist is tiny. Mmh, shit, 'm startin' ta feel the soreness of those claw marks kickin' in, I can tell 's gonna need stitches." Ren reminded, gently ruffling Flynn's golden brown hair. He let out a hiss, stiffening and closing his eyes tightly. "Shit-"

"I suggest you move Ren to the med bay, Slayer." Vega urged. "He is right and if you take too much longer, the injury may become infected." Ren swallowed, doing his best to steel himself as he tried his best to stand on his own. Flynn huffed, shaking his head as he crouched slightly, wrapping an arm around Ren's waist and hoisting him onto his shoulder. Ren let out a soft huff. If he were honest, he should've expected it, and in a way, he had.

"Every time, hm, darlin'?"

" **Easier this way, won't hurt your back like this,** " Flynn responded, making sure Ren wouldn't slip as he started carrying him to the medbay.

"Ye jus' like havin' a hand on my ass, don' ye, darlin'?" Ren retorted. The brunet shrugged the shoulder Ren wasn't resting on, letting out a quiet chuckle as he paused, frowning slightly at the crossroads they had come across.

"Take the left, Slayer. The door on the right is the one you are looking for. I shall open up the door for you and get the lights up and running." Vega chimed from above. Ren hummed softly, clicking his tongue as Flynn carried him into the medbay. He set the redhead down on a stretcher, letting him get comfortable as he moved around, gathering supplies that Vega told him to grab. "You will need to grab a lighter or matches in order to sterilise the needle." The brunet wrinkled his nose at the idea, grumbling inaudibly.

"Hey, Marine, you didn' answer my question," Ren called, catching Flynn's attention. "You like havin' a hand on my ass or what, handsome?" The taller didn't answer, bringing the supplies over and placing them down on a small cart near the stretcher. He paused, gently placing a hand on the centre of Ren's back before dragging his fingers down his pale, freckled skin, avoiding the claw marks. The redhead shivered before letting out a sharp gasp, his face lighting up lavender as Flynn rested his hand on Ren's butt. 

The brunet let out a soft hum, chuckling softly at the injured one's reaction before pulling his hand away. "That really clears things up, thanks, darlin'," Ren responded sarcastically. The marine shrugged, beginning to carefully clean around the wound upon Vega's order. The redhead sighed, pressing his forehead down against the stretcher. Flynn started moving around more when Ren felt, at least what seemed to be to him, a pinprick on his lower back. He barely reacted to it, save for a small hum, even as Flynn continued to stitch him up.

"Now that you have finished sewing up the wounds, I suggest you wrap gauze around his lower back to keep it from getting infected or from reopening." Vega urged. The brunet nodded, moving to grab a roll of gauze as Ren started pushing himself up. Flynn grumbled, placing a hand on his shoulder blade and trying to get him to lay back down.

"Marine, as much as I appreciate it, you need me to sit up so you can wrap that gauze around me," Ren explained. The soldier paused before letting out a huff, realising Ren was correct. The redhead stifled a snicker, shaking his head slightly. The Slayer moved back over to him, holding a roll of gauze. "Hand me the end, I'll hold it to my chest so it's easier on you." The shorter male commented. He took the end of the gauze, holding it to his chest over an old stab wound. Flynn passed the roll around Ren's torso, making sure it covered the stitched up wounds. The redhead let out a quiet grunt, tapping Flynn's wrist. "Loosen up."

" **Too tight, pumpkin?** " At the pet name, the two stared at each other in silence as each of them started blushing; Ren because he actually kind of liked it, as much as he wasn't expecting it, and Flynn because he hadn't meant to say it. Ren raised an eyebrow, which Flynn ignored as he ducked his head, continuing to wrap the gauze around Ren, looser now than he had been before. When he finished, he tied off the gauze, beginning to pull away, but stopping when he felt the other's hand on his arm.

"I don't mind," He started, lifting his head to meet the brunet's gaze. "If you wanna call me that, that's fine. It's... nice. I like it." Ren swallowed. "And I kinda need help getting off of this. I probably shouldn't be moving around a lot anyways."

"He is right, Slayer. Ren needs to rest his back in order to let it recover. I am afraid you will not be able to lay on it for a lengthy period of time." Ren shrugged. "I believe there should be a wheelchair somewhere in this room." Vega mused. Ren glanced around, clicking his tongue before snapping his fingers, catching Flynn's attention as he pointed towards the corner of the room.

"Over there." The taller one nodded, moving to retrieve the chair. He brought it over, locking the brakes in place before looking over to Ren, frowning slightly. "You're gonna have to pick me up, pumpkin." The redhead responded, shrugging one shoulder. "I won't be able to get off this myself, one of your last chances to touch my ass until-" He breathed in sharply as Flynn picked him up, carefully setting him down in the wheelchair. Ren shifted, making himself comfortable as the other moved to stand behind the wheelchair, unlocking the brakes and beginning to push him out of the med bay. "Where we goin'?"

" **Kitchen. Thought you might like a snack before resting, pumpkin.** " The redhead swallowed, his face flushing a pale violet as he looked down at his hands where they lay in his lap. Flynn lifted a hand from the wheelchair, gently ruffling Ren's hair.

"That sounds nice," Ren responded, humming softly as he leaned into the touch, his head lolling back slightly as he relaxed. "Mmh, that feels nice, darlin'." He murmured before letting out a soft sigh. "Can I... I just need to thank you- Honestly, I can't thank you enough, Flynn. You... You didn't have to let me come with you." 

He huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head slightly as he lifted a hand to wipe the tears that had brimmed in his eyes. "You could've left me out there for the other demons. Hell, you could've killed me yourself. I don't know what made you bring me back here, but still, thank you." Flynn stopped pushing the wheelchair, moving around to crouch in front of it. 

" **I brought you back because you're different. You're different and you were scared and something in me didn't like that.** " Flynn explained quietly, resting his hand on Ren's knee. " **I didn't want you to be scared and I still don't.** " He gave the redhead a small smile. Ren grabbed Flynn's hand, squeezing it gently. 

"Thank you." He responded, smiling back. Flynn pushed himself to his feet, moving back to stand behind the chair. He started pushing it to the kitchen again, gently placing one hand on Ren's right shoulder. The demon lifted his hand, placing it over Flynn's. It was obvious they were growing attached to one another even if they had only been in each other's company for at most, two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the place I don't even know what's going on
> 
> first kiss!!!!  
> and  
> Flynn has to go somewhere n Ren's a stubborn lil shit who says he's fine when he's not :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERES NSFW SHIT IN THIS CH :)  
> STARTS AT THE THIS:: ~>~>~<~<~ AND ENDS AT THE THAT
> 
> guys I rarely write nsfw tbch so  
> yeah  
> anyways, I out myself in the endnotes abt when I wrote the scene
> 
> anyways this is def not a pg fic!! i shouldn't rly have to say that bc it's doom but like??? still, if ur younger than 16-18, this is probably not for you :)

He could feel the demon's claws digging into his skin all over again, clawing through his flesh. Gritting his teeth, he pressed a hand over the stitches hidden under layers of gauze on his back, wincing as it only made it worse.

" **Pumpkin.** " He flinched, his gaze flicking to the male next to him, meeting his blue eyes that in the right lighting looked green. " **Touching them won't help, come here,** " Flynn murmured, tugging the shorter male closer. The redhead snuggled into his embrace, tucking his head gently under the brunets chin. Smoothing his hands over Ren's skin, he let out a soft and contented hum as the incubus in his arms started purring softly, making a soft noise.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For everything." Ren paused, slowly pulling back and swallowing. He looked up at Flynn, hesitating for a moment. "Can... Can I try something?" His voice shook as he quietly asked the question, chewing on his lip. The brunet paused before nodding, watching silently as the demon shifted so they were eye level. Ren took a deep breath in, closing his eyes and leaning in, pressing his lips to Flynn's. Flynn lifted a hand, holding Ren's cheek in his palm as he kissed him back, his eyes falling shut. Pulling away reluctantly, he took a slow breath in, smiling softly at the other. He swallowed, licking his lips before Flynn pulled him back in, kissing him again. The redhead let out a soft whimper as Flynn's other hand rested on his hip, gently smoothing his thumb over his skin.

" **You need to rest, pumpkin. It's a long way to recovery,** " The brunet urged, pulling away to plant a kiss on Ren's forehead. Sighing, the demon moved a bit closer to Flynn as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Gently, he brushed his fingers through Ren's hair, smiling as the other started purring. " **You make such adorable noises, Ren.** " Ren flushed a dark violet, hiding his face in Flynn's chest, still purring steadily. 

" **Go ahead and sleep, pumpkin. I'll be right here,** " The soldier promised, shifting slightly and holding Ren close. Nodding, he rested his head on Flynn's chest and stifled a yawn, moving around to make himself comfortable. He lifted one leg, draping it over the blue-eyed male's waist. Flynn chuckled softly, making Ren lift his head slightly to peer at him in tired confusion.

"What?"

" **Nothing, nothing,** " Flynn responded, shaking his head slightly. He ran a hand up and down Ren's back, kissing his forehead. " **Sleep, pumpkin.** " Ren hummed softly, lowering his head back down and closing his eyes. Yawning, the redhead tightened his arms around Flynn before he fell asleep, his grip loosening as his purring tapered off. 

" **I have to go, stay here.** "

"I'm coming with you," Ren said quickly, pushing himself to his feet, gritting his teeth as he ignored the spike of pain shooting through his lower back. Flynn looked at him, shaking his head once, concern written in his eyes. "I'm fine, Flynn, let me come."

" **You're injured, not a chance,** " The brunet responded, making sure his armour was on correctly. " **You need to rest.** " Ren scowled, stepping closer to him.

"I'm coming with you. I'm fine. I can stand, I can move, I can fight." He retorted, poking the chest plate of Flynn's armour. The soldier set his jaw underneath his helmet, shaking his head. "I'm not a kid, Flynn, I can hold my own." 

" **You are staying.** "

"No." Flynn pulled off his helmet, dropping it to the floor and grabbing Ren's collar. Tugging him close, he kissed him roughly before pulling away, retrieving his helmet and stepping over to the portal.

" **You're staying where it's safe.** " He snapped, going through the portal, which fizzled out after he disappeared. Ren swallowed hard, blinking as his hand slowly moved up to his lips.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Vega asked from above. The demon nodded absently in response, letting out a quiet huff.

"He's worried." He mumbled, taking a moment to process. "About Cayden, about the ship, about you, about... me." 

"May I ask how you know this?"

"Incubi 'n' succubi are real in tune with emotions. That kiss had a lot of 'em. Worry, anger, fear, eagerness..." Ren trailed off. "He's pissed that he's gotta go after this Samuel Hayden dude. He's scared something's gonna happen to us, or the ship while he's gone, or that he won't be able to come back for some reason. And he's," He let out a quiet laugh. "Of course he's eager to kill some demons."

"Is that all?" Vega questioned. The redhead hesitated before nodding a few times, slowly sitting back down.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all." He tucked his head into his hands, pushing them up into his hair as he stood up again. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna go lay down." His voice was a low mumble, one that Vega's sensors barely picked up, slowly beginning to make his way to the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gently began tugging on his hair as he tried to think before letting out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm just..." He wrinkled his nose, sighing softly as he rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon, Ren, you know that's not how it works." Groaning, he flopped back onto the bed. Ren let his mind wander, a violet blush rising to his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He shot up a moment later, his entire face flushed up to the tips of his ears. Swallowing hard as he tried to get himself under control, he got off the bed and darted to the bathroom. Once there, he quickly turned on the shower, mumbling to himself as he undressed, stepping under the spray. He shivered slightly, hissing a curse.

~>~>~<~<~

"Shit, that's cold-" His voice was a shrill whine as he quickly adjusted the temperature, turning it up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Another shiver ran down his spine, this one more violent than the previous. Sighing contentedly at the change in heat, Ren rested his back against the shower wall, being sure to avoid letting his lower back touch it. "Mmh... 's nice." He whispered, dragging his left hand down to his pelvis and moving his hand closer to his inner thigh. Whimpering to himself, he painstakingly slowly danced his fingers closer to the space between his thighs, teasing himself. 

"Flynn, please, don't- don' tease me like this, darlin'." He pleaded, letting out a soft moan as his head fell back against the shower wall. His right hand moved over his torso, ripping a gasp from his lips as he brushed his fingers over his nipple. "Flynn-" Twisting his left wrist, his breathing became heavier. Dragging his right hand up, he pressed it to his throat as his eyelids fluttered. The movements of his left hand sped up slightly before slowing. He whined in the back of his throat, digging his nails into the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder. "Marine, don' tease me-" If he could feed off himself, he would do this more often.

"Welcome home, Slayer."

" **Where's Ren?** " Flynn's deep voice carried down the hall, faint under the water, but it was enough for Ren. He moaned, his nails piercing the skin of his neck. Panting, the incubus quickly wiped his lower half down before getting out of the shower and turning it off, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I believe he is in the shower." Ren ran his hand through his hair, glancing at himself in the mirror to see the four crescent-shaped marks in his skin by his neck. They were leaking ichor slowly, making him huff as he gathered his clothes, exiting the bathroom.

~>~>~<~<~

"Hey, Marine." Ren greeted. "How was yer mission?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Flynn took a moment to answer and Ren could feel the soldier's blue eyes skimming over his torso, noticing how his chest was still heaving slightly as he caught his breath.

" **Fine. Get some pants on, I want to check your stitches.** "

"Wouldn' it be easier ta check 'em now?" The Slayer's cheeks pinkened slightly under his helmet, barely noticeable, at the suggestion before he shook his head quickly.

" **Whatever makes you comfortable, pumpkin.** " Ren stepped closer to him, taking note of how Flynn averted his gaze elsewhere, avoiding looking at the redhead.

"Someone's embarrassed~" Glancing at him, he paused, noticing the marks on his shoulder; he leaned closer, frowning slightly.

" **What happened?** " The demon blinked, chuckling softly at the taller male's concern. He shook his head, his breath catching as Flynn gently ran his fingers over the small wounds. " **Did you do this to yourself?** " Ren swallowed hard, licking his lips before nodding once. " **Why?** " The redhead hesitated, opening his mouth to speak. Shifting his stance, Flynn moved to take off his helmet, pausing for a moment as he did so, his face flushed a dark red. The shorter male paused, scanning his face. Flynn's gaze flicked down to his waist for a moment before returning to Ren's face, meeting his eyes. Shifting under the scrutiny of his gaze, Ren's hands instinctively went to the towel around his waist.

"I'll... I'll go change." Ren sucked in a breath through his teeth, shifting the towel so it was tighter around his waist before darting around Flynn, heading to the bedroom. The brunet swallowed, watching him leave before heading to the armoury, changing out of his armour and into some more casual clothing. 

By the time he finished and headed to the medbay, Ren was already there, sitting on one of the operating tables. He was humming to himself, tapping his fingers on his shoulder, just above the crescent-shaped wounds. Flynn stepped inside, his footsteps quiet and unnoticed by the demon as he dug his fingers into the small cuts, violet ichor pooling around his digits. Quickly, the marine rushed over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his shoulder.

" **What the hell are you doing?** " He demanded, his grip on the redhead's wrist tight with concern. Ren swallowed, looking up at him before turning his head away, twisting his wrist out of Flynn's hold and laying down on his stomach.

"Doesn't matter," The incubus mumbled, shifting slightly. Flynn gently touched Ren's back, placing his hand between where the bases of his wings would be. A shiver ran down his spine at the touch. "I know Vega told you what happened. What I did in the shower," He whispered, shame coursing through him. "I shouldn't have, but I just- After that kiss, I couldn't help myself."

" **What do you mean?** "

"The kiss you gave me before you left. To stop me from arguing further. I could feel all the emotions you put into it. The anger, the fear, the eagerness... and love." His voice dropped to a whisper, shaking slightly. Flynn was silent, his hand still resting on Ren's back.

" **Sit up,** " He requested, pulling his hand away slowly. The brunet shifted away, grabbing a few medical supplies as Ren did what he asked. Setting them down on the table, he grabbed a pad of gauze and cleaned the wounds on Ren's shoulder. " **Is there a reason you did this?** " Silently, the redhead nodded, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Remember what I told you about how we're the most possessive rank? And claiming?" Focusing on covering the injuries on Ren's shoulder, Flynn nodded in response. "Well, for incubi and succubi, it goes both ways. We practically live to be claimed by someone who we can regularly feed off of. Claiming is... it's usually done during or after sex." Ren admitted, his face flushed violet. "Either using a collar or a claiming mark."

" **And the mark goes here.** " Flynn gently pressed his fingers to the gauze covered area on Ren's shoulder, an eyebrow raised to confirm it with the demon.

"Yeah. I don't really know what came over me, but when I, uhm... I couldn't help it-" The redhead ducked his head. "Maybe it's because this world is so different from what I'm used to," He mumbled, feeling Flynn touch his chin. Slowly, he lifted his head, meeting the brunets blue eyes. A small smile graced the soldier's face, a fond look in his eyes as he leaned close, pressing his lips to Ren's cheek. Immediately, the demon's face darkened in a blush as he squeaked, his hands rushing up to hide his face.

" **You're so cute,** " Flynn complimented, taking Ren's hands and pulling them away before kissing him softly. " **Go ahead and lay down so I can look at your back.** " Ren nodded, his face still violet as he laid down, wincing slightly.

"Just to let you know- try to avoid getting any of my blood in your mouth- it's... kind of toxic to humans." Humming softly in understanding, Flynn started cleaning the stitched up wounds, pausing for a moment when he realised that he wouldn't be able to clearly see the lowest one due to Ren's pants.

" **The lowest cut is kind of blocked by your pants, pumpkin.** "

"Told you it'd be easier in the towel." The brunet huffed, shaking his head as Ren snaked his hands underneath his hips, unbuttoning his jeans. "There-" He lifted his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at the soldier, a small smirk on his face. Flynn sighed heavily, dragging his hand down his face before reaching out, taking a hold of the waistband of Ren's jeans and tugging them lower so he had access to the injury.

" **You are incredibly difficult sometimes.** "

"You love me~" Sighing again, Flynn leaned over Ren, whispering into his ear before pulling away, returning to the task at hand. After he cleaned the wounds, he had Ren sit back up, needing to wrap gauze around the injuries. "All this sitting up and laying down and sitting up again is starting to give me a headache." The redhead grumbled, closing his eyes as he held the end of the gauze to his chest. Flynn stood in between his thighs, his arms passing centimetres away from Ren's torso as he wrapped him in gauze.

"A **lmost done,** " He promised, pressing a light kiss just under Ren's ear. A shiver ran down his spine at that as he blinked open his eyes, meeting Flynn's. The brunet smiled comfortingly at him, humming a soft tune as Ren leaned forward, resting his head on his shoulder. He finished wrapping Ren up, tying off the gauze. " **C'mon,** " Flynn started, tugging Ren closer and picking him up. " **You look exhausted.** " Ren mumbled something in response, unable to stop himself from yawning as Flynn moved his arms up and over his shoulders.

"'M not tired. 'M fine," The redhead grumbled, snuggling into Flynn's hold. Quietly, Flynn chuckled, beginning to carry him to the bedroom. Setting him down, he started to pull away to take care of a few things. "Where ye goin'?"

" **Relax, pumpkin, I'll be right back.** " Ren wrinkled his nose, holding onto Flynn's wrist. " **It won't be that long, Ren. Promise."** Sighing, he loosened his grip on his arm, letting him go.

"Fine, just- don't take too long, please?" Flynn nodded, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling away, leaving the room. Trying his hardest to stay awake, it wasn't long before Ren's eyes slipped closed and he was asleep by the time Flynn returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote the steamy piece of this chapter while watching frozen two
> 
> it was very odd bc the moods are complete opposites since i was at the
> 
> !!!!FROZEN TWO SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT!!!!
> 
> part where elsa freezes and olaf flurries away and i'm just over here writing ren jerking himself off in the shower as he fantasises abt flynn teasing him :)))
> 
> like- i was so close to crying but at the same time i was like MMMM THIS BOTTOM BITCH RLY DO BE GAY FOR THE BEEFCAKE BEAR
> 
> literally ren's such a fucking twink and all he rly rly wants is flynn to just pin him down and fuck him till he can't walk but since i cannot write smut for shit since idk what the fuck my ace ass is doing, all ur gonna be getting is ren jerking off to flynn probably idk sorry dudes


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh
> 
> some vibe checking is happening babey  
> and some soft? stuff between ren and flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT HERE WE ARE BABEYYYYY
> 
> ITS A LITTLE SHORT BUT YEAH ITS DONE!!!! 
> 
> THIS ONES A BIT, UH,,,,, DARK??? YEAH LETS GO WITH THAT
> 
> anyway hi this chapter is dedicated to https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERcornflake/pseuds/MASTERcornflake for inspiring me to get back into writing this bc of their comment on the last chapter-

Ren was different, that much was obvious to Flynn. He saw it in the way he acted, the way he rarely ate, the way he slept, or rather, more accurately, the way he didn't. It wasn't often the redhead slept; it was often that Flynn woke to find the skinny male in the corner of the room, using his tail to entertain Cayden. When he did sleep, it usually wasn't for long. On the rare circumstance the incubus slept through the entire night, Flynn would wake to see him in one of two positions.

Ren would either be taking up the smallest amount of space possible; curled up into the tiniest ball his skeleton would allow, occasionally with his wings wrapped around him, or he and Flynn would be a tangle of limbs, demonic appendages included. He didn't mind all that much, but it was a bit difficult to untangle himself from the redhead, especially when his tail would wrap itself around his arm.

"Marine? Hey, Flynn, darlin', you there?" The brunet blinked a few times, lifting his head to meet Ren's eyes. "You alright? You spaced out quite a bit there-" Flynn felt Ren poke his bicep, followed by a huff from the skinny redhead. "This is unfair." He grumbled, sitting back in his chair as he pouted.

"What is?"

"It's unfair how..." Ren paused, licking his lips as he glanced Flynn up and down, letting out a soft sigh. "How delicious you look." Sighing heavily, Flynn dragged a hand down his face, giving Ren a look.

"Do you have to do this every time? Can't we have one meal without you..."

"Talking?"

"Flirting." Flynn finished. The redhead wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Is that a sin?"

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you the demon?" Ren snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"Think it'd only be a sin if I had a partner and was flirting with you... or if I was flirting with someone else while I was dating you." He winked, sucking in a sharp breath as Flynn grabbed his chair, pulling him closer. Taking a moment, the brunet glanced him over before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Not that I would. For one, there's basically nobody else here that I'd be interested in. And two, even if there was... you claimed yourself for me- I wouldn't betray that." Flynn cupped his cheek, a soft smile on his lips. Ren leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss before sitting back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto one of the armrests. He hummed softly, grabbing a piece of meat off his plate and tossing it into his mouth. "Anyways, the real people to ask if it's a sin or not are angels."

"Wait, there are angels?" The brunet looked utterly confused, making the demon chuckle softly as he nodded.

"Yep. Angels, demons, sirens, seers," Letting out a huff, the redhead grimaced, wrinkling his nose. "Lurkers and Lost Souls." Flynn raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "Angels are a lot like demons, with the whole ranking system. I think. If I remember right," Ren paused, clicking his tongue as he shifted around so he was leaning against the armrest closer to Flynn. "There's Warriors, Menders, Cupids, Nurses and... stars, I can't remember if they're Searchers or Finders or something else." The brunet hummed softly, beginning to gently run his hand through Ren's hair.

"Have you ever met one?"

"No idea, but I don't think I'd want to. Not with..." Swallowing hard, Ren dug his teeth into his lip, trying to move closer to Flynn for comfort, frowning when he couldn't. "As fledglings, all of us, especially incubi and succubae, were warned about angels. 'Avoid the Warriors, they hunt you for fun. Avoid Cupids, they're nothing but trouble, they'll make you fall in love.' It was- It was terrifying, being sat down by a bunch of older demons at 5 years old- so I think that's 80 human years?" Ren shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself. "Being told that if we weren't careful, Warriors would hunt us down for fucking entertainment."

"Pumpkin-" Shifting, the incubus clambered out of his chair, his demonic form showing as Flynn moved his chair back. The redhead climbed into his lap, his wings fluttering with anxiety as he pressed himself as close as he could to the other male. Flynn wrapped his arms around him, one hand beginning to stroke over his wings. "I won't ever let that happen. Breathe, Ren-" Ren shifted slightly, hiding his face in Flynn's neck and taking a slow breath in through his nose and exhaling shakily.

"Sorry- I don't... I don't know why I'm so-" The brunet shushed him gently, kissing the top of his head.

"Breathe, pumpkin. There's no need to apologise." Focusing, the redhead counted his breaths, mumbling numbers. Inhaling for five seconds, holding for seven, breathing out for five, like a haiku. After a few moments, he stopped counting, focusing on Flynn's scent, though his breaths kept the same length. Five, seven, five.

"I need- I need to punch something," Ren mumbled, starting to pull himself from Flynn's lap. The other didn't let him go, instead tightening his hold on the demon. "Flynn- Let me go. I need- I need to-"

"You need to breathe. And you need to eat. You're shaking." Flynn murmured, grabbing Ren's plate of raw meat and pulling it closer. Pausing, Ren glanced up at Flynn before his gaze flicked to the plate, taking a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't-"

"You do." Scowling upon being interrupted, Ren shifted slightly in Flynn's lap before clicking his fingers together, vanishing from the brunet's hold before reappearing near the door.

"I don't." He hissed, leaving the room. "I'm gonna go punch something until I lose feeling in my hands. And if you try to stop me, you'll be what I punch." 

"Ren, pumpkin, please-" 

"Fuck off, Flynn." Ren snapped, trying to ignore how shaky he felt. Storming back to the bedroom he shared with Flynn, he stopped, his tail lashing back and forth. Cayden mewed at him, padding closer and placing a soft paw on his foot. "Not now, Cayden." He mumbled, pulling away and continuing to walk. As much as he loved the kitten, he didn't want to play with her at the moment, not when he could lash out and accidentally hurt her.

Finding himself on top of the tower he had found the other day again, he sighed, sinking down and stretching out his wings. Staring out at the stars, he blinked, letting out a startled laugh. All his life he'd been so obsessed with stars, now they were right in front of him. It was like he could reach out and just touch them. Slowly, Ren stood, biting his lip as he nudged his foot forward a bit. He just wanted to touch the stars. His wings spread out wide, a twinge of pain making him flinch as he moved even closer to the edge.

"Ren!" Startled, Ren yelped, his foot slipping off the edge. Unable to correct his balance in time, he fell off the edge, his wings flapping uselessly as they pulled him down. It was always going to end like this, wasn't it? Falling, unable to save himself. Falling, dragged down by his broken wings. At least he was falling into the stars. It wasn't so bad this way. Swallowing, he let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he accepted his fate. Falling into the stars of a foreign world. 

Something grabbed him. No, some _one_ grabbed him, pulling hard on his wrist. Wincing at how tight their grip was, he opened his eyes, gasping when he saw Flynn. The marine's blue-green eyes were filled with worry as he pulled hard on Ren's arm. Everything seemed silent to him as Flynn mouthed the word 'please'. Breathing shakily, Ren tried to help Flynn out, bothered by the look on his face. It didn't... seem right.

"What- what are you doing?" Ren questioned as Flynn pulled him up. "Why- Why are you saving me?" As Flynn pulled him onto the tower, onto steady ground, he pulled Ren hard, embracing him more tightly than ever, punching what little air that was left in his lungs out.

"Because I love you," Flynn whispered, his voice trembling. Pulling back, Ren noticed how damp his eyes were, tears slipping down his cheeks. Letting out a shaky breath, Ren slowly cupped Flynn's cheek, gently brushing away his tears with his thumb, "You're- I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose your company, Ren." The redhead swallowed hard, nervously licking his lips.

"Flynn-" Flynn shifted, pulling Ren into a soft kiss. Unable to help himself, Ren melted into it, leaning forward into Flynn's chest. "Flynn- I'm sorry-" He mumbled as he pulled away, pressing his forehead to Flynn's shoulder. Sighing quietly, he lifted his head to meet Flynn's gaze again, gently brushing away a few more tears. "Please don't cry, darlin'-"

"I know- that technically, you don't belong here, but... it feels like you do," Flynn murmured, giving Ren a rare smile. "So- I don't want you to fall."

"Unless it's for you?" Ren teased softly, earning a soft chuckle from Flynn as he gave him a small nod. "Well, I think we can tick that box. I did think about you in the shower, after all."

"Don't think I'll forget that."

"You didn't-" The redhead whispered, his eyes widening as his cheeks flushed violet.

"It wasn't me, it was Vega. He heard my name, though it'd be a good idea to record it." Letting out an embarrassed groan, Ren pushed his face into Flynn's chest, shaking his head.

"Nope. This isn't happening." He mumbled. "This is a dream, right? 'S gotta be a dream." Chuckling, Flynn scooped Ren up, holding him close as he murmured into his ear.

"It's not a dream."

"I'm not talking to Vega ever again. And I'm never taking a shower again either."

"So you're gonna stink up my bed?" Flynn asked, beginning to carry Ren back into the ship. Sighing heavily, Ren peeked up at Flynn as his tail wound around Flynn's arm. His wings fluttered slightly, trying to adjust.

"What, don't like the smell of hot chocolate?" Ren pouted.

"I never said that-"

"You did too! You called it stinky!" The redhead whined, wriggling in Flynn's arms. "Lemme down, I don't like you right now."

"Pumpkin, I'm gonna drop you-"

"Good!" Letting out a startled sound, Flynn dropped Ren, sighing as the incubus simply laid there, facedown on the floor.

"Are... you okay?" Flynn asked, blinking a couple of times in concern. Slowly, Ren gave a thumbs up, remaining where he was. Cayden wandered in from somewhere, climbing onto Ren's back and curling into a ball between Ren's wings.

"Hi, Cayden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how long its gonna be until I post another chapter of this tho tbh
> 
> I'm,,, not super invested in Doom anymore-

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be updated Thursdays and Sundays! I only have 6 chapters written so far so hopefully this schedule should give me a good amount of time to write in between uploads. I plan on trying to upload around noon, but we'll see how that goes.


End file.
